Kingdom Kin Rewrite
by arrancarstar
Summary: So here it finally is! Just reworked the whole thing tonight so Please, even if you read the first two chapters, reread them because I think I made some slight changes. Also please read the Authors note in chapter 3. Thanks guys! RikuxOC RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Kin Rewrite.

Hi Guys, I'm back! (For now). I decided to post a rewrite instead of just rewriting the chapters and swapping them out. I don't know how committed to this I will be but I will see how many chapters I can get done tonight and then I'll post them. Hopefully I will be reenergized after I start writing again and I'll update more often but don't hold me to that haha. Anyway, here you go!

*LINE*

Character info:

Name: Lilliel Kiru

Age: 17

Eyes: Electric blue with black and navy blue dots

Hair: Just below her shoulders in the front and almost at the top of her neck in the back (aka it slopes up towards the back) with a side bang on the right side of her face. Her hair is dirty blond with streaks of every shade of natural hair color, from black to white blond, filled in everywhere so that you can't tell her natural color.

Height: 5' 4"

Info: Her outfits change depending on her mood each day. Most days she wears a plaid shirt of some sort and skinny jeans, generally her black ones, and her zip up L.L. Bean boots with white fur (they come to just above her ankles). Occasionally she will wear nicer, cuter clothes or just sweatpants, a tank top, and hoodie with her boots. She always wears her Irish pendant necklace and three silver band rings (each has a different design) and a silver bracelet and ring on the other hand, both made out of the handle of a fork or spoon and silver bangles on the hand with the three rings. She is fairly petite and only has about a small B cup bust.

(Might upload pic… If I ever get around to it…)

Lilliel was lying in her bed with her back to the door, light from the now setting sun streaming in through the old Victorian windows of her room. She was thinking about what a boring day it had been as she stroked the soft red fur of her dog, which was curled up next to her. She was all alone, apart from her pet, and she wasn't allowed to use her laptop for the rest of the day. Like most teens, if she really wanted to she could easily sneak out and take it back from her father's closet but why risk her mom coming home and busting her and taking it away for longer?

Just then she heard her door creak open behind her. She sighed mentally as she wondered why no one in her family could seem to grasp the idea of a simple knock on the door. "Can I help you?" she muttered sourly, expecting it to be her mother or father, or even one of her two siblings. No answer. "Hello? Are you going to answer?" she snapped, growing even more irritated at the lack of response. When it was clear that she was getting no answer she growled and rolled over. She froze.

It was not her mom or her dad, and it was most certainly not her little sister. She didn't even think it was her brother. By her door stood a figure, a male she presumed, shrouded in a zip up black cloak. The hood was up so she could not see the persons face. Dumbstruck, she sheepishly muttered, "Oh… Sorry… I thought you were someone else…"

They sat there in silence for a moment until it finally sunk in that a strange cloaked man was standing in her room. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she screeched. "Who the hell are you and what the FUCK are you doing in my room, you creepy son of a bitch?" She was beyond freaked out and the man's silence was not helping matters at all.

The figure then walked over and grabbed her arm. "HEY! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she demanded before the figure shoved a cloth in her face. She started to feel dizzy and she smelled a sweet sent as the world started to go dim. "Wah...?" was all she could say before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, chapter two of the rewrite for your reading pleasure haha or not if you do not find it pleasurable in any way.

*LINE*

CH 2

Lilliel woke up to find herself in an old fashioned room. She propped herself up into a sitting position and the white linen sheets slid off of her. Glancing around she got the sense that she was the first to use it in a long time. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand but suddenly found herself stumbling and tipping to the side.

Just as quickly as the vertigo started, it was gone. She found the reason for her stability to be a pair of arms wrapped firmly around her. "Easy there. The sedative is still in your system so you're going to feel dizzy for a little while longer," said what seemed to be a male teenage voice, coming from behind her. She steadied herself and turned around to face the person that the arms and voice seemingly belonged to.

The person behind her was none other than the cloaked figure from her room. She stumbled back a few steps, pushing him away as she went. His arms lowered slowly and it almost seemed as if he was… sad… No, that couldn't be right. This was the heartless man who kidnapped her.

She studied the figure and when it was apparent he was going to make no move towards her she relaxed ever so slightly. "... Are you going to tell me who you are?" Lilliel asked, gauging his reaction as much as she could with his hood still up. He paused for what seemed like hours until he finally pulled off the hood to reveal a boy about 15 with choppy silver hair. He still had a black blindfold over his eyes however, which still made reading his emotions difficult. "I'm Riku." he uttered simply.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Lilliel asked. "We need your help." He responded in a monotone voice, not letting anything slip. He was good at this. "Help?" She questioned, hoping to get some form of reaction out of him that would let on to what he was thinking. "Yes your... Powers will be helpful to us."

This was not the response she was expecting, not even close, and it in turn left her speechless. "Excuse me? Powers?" she managed to choke out, quite confused. "Yes. You probably don't remember because of the 'incident' but you have amazing powers. They will be of great help to us. But of course first we need to restore you memories, which might take awhile." If Lilliel thought she was confused or surprised a moment ago, it was nothing compared to how she felt right now. She stood, gaping, for a moment trying to form words but it seemed she had lost her voice.

'Powers? Lost memories?' After a moment she finally regained her speech. "Uh just one teeny tiny question for you; WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING?" she shrieked at the now bewildered boy. Obviously he was not expecting that reaction. Honestly though, did he really expect her to just go along with it and not question it at all? The stuff he was telling her was absolutely insane, not to mention impossible!

"In time you will understand. Get some rest." He muttered, back to his stoic demeanor, and with that he was gone

Lilliel rolled around on her bed for a while thinking. When that got too boring she got up and searched her room, but she came up with nothing. After some thought she decided that since she was never told not to leave the room that she was allowed to, or at least she convinced herself this. To be honest, at this point she was so bored that she didn't even care if she was caught and punished, and to further convince herself it was fine she told herself that it seemed like she would be here for a while so why not get use to her surroundings?

She slowly walked to the door, still debating whether or not she should leave the confines of her room. She opened the door to find a hall way that looked like a bomb had gone off in it. Curiosity seeped in and all thoughts of punishment were left behind as she took in the destruction. 'What the hell happened in here?' she thought to herself, carefully picking her way over scattered boards, pieces of plaster and wall paper, and picture frames. One particular picture caught her eye and she picked it up, brushing dust and dirt off of it as she did so.

The said picture showed her seven people, all garbed in lab coats. Six of them, who looked like students, were standing around a blond man with a goatee and a scarf who was sitting at his desk. "Hmm wonder who they are..." she wondered out loud."Well maybe I'll find out." She muttered as she slid the old photo from its cracked frame and pocketed it.

She reached the end of the hall way after many stumbles, splinters, and clumsy acts which she was surprised hadn't brought someone up to see what the commotion was by now. She reached the end of the hall and had the option to go right or left. After much hemming and hawing she turned right down the more brightly lit hall way. After what seemed like an eternity of walking down the dank hall she came to a stair case.

"Wow." She breathed in awe. It was one of those double stair cases usually seen in older more wealthy houses or castles. Once she got over the stair case she saw the front door. It didn't look locked and there were no guards or anything visibly protecting it. It seemed too easy…

She decided to look around some more first because if she were to leave she would need some supplies. She continued down the hall and reached another bend. At the end of that hall was a door, just like her own. She cautiously tried it and found that it was unlocked. She slowly opened it and found a room completely unlike her own.

It was absolutely white except for the drawings that were taped all over the walls and the huge vase of flowers on the table that took up the majority of the room. "Hello Lilliel. My name is Namine." She turned at the sound of the voice and found a girl about her age sitting at the end of the table. This new person had medium length blond hair that was swept over her shoulder and she wore a plain white summer dress. "How did you know my name?" Lilliel ask the girl, keeping her guard up as she narrowed her eyes. There was something about this girl that she didn't like...

"I like to know about the happenings of the house I live in. It is dreadfully boring and so when someone as interesting as you shows up it interests me." The girl, Namine, said with a sweet smile. "Hn." was Lilliel's only reply.

She did not sense any malicious intentions from this girl but something was still off about her. She turned and walked back out of the room, ignoring Namine's words about how they were going to be great friends. 'Yah, like hell they were.' Lilliel scoffed to herself.

Lilliel ran down the hall from which she had come and around the corner to the stair case. Instead of running out the front door she ran to try each other door. She knew that she would never be able to survive on her own with just the clothes on her back. She was not sure where they were or even if there was a town nearby.

The first was closed off by boards that had fallen and blocked the entrance. She pulled them off with little difficulty and vaguely wondered when she got this strong. She had always been strong growing up with all guys but never THAT strong. Sadly she noticed that the door was locked. Well she wasn't going to give up that easily she thought, determined.

She took a deep breath and kicked the door as hard as she could and, to her surprise, it flew off its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. "Yah I definitely wasn't that strong before." she said gaping and the now cracked door across from her. She shook her head, reminding herself to focus, and ran inside the small room and looked around.

It seemed like an old closet of sorts. She found a bag under some old musty coats and after some more searching came up with a small sleep mat and pillow used for camping. She stuffed them into the bag and, after one more scan of the room, went back out into the main foyer.

After further investigation of the rest of the rooms along the entrance hall she found a chest which she easily smashed open with her new found strength. Inside she found a fair amount of weird money. She assumed it was the currency here, wherever here was, and also shoved it into her pack. She ran back out and tried the last of the doors.

In the first two she found little more than some dust bunnies and roaches, but in the last one she found a large kitchen. Grinning she raided the cabinets for food that she would be able to eat as it was and that would not perish easily, as she did not know how long it would be until she found a place to restock. After making sure her pack was secure, she had everything, and no one was around, she quickly made her way to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back! I have mono so I decided it was the perfect time to rework all of my stories. I went through and redid this WHOLE story, so go back and check the first two chapter AGAIN cause I think I might have made some minor changes in them. I also added another chapter (5 1/2) to flesh it out a little, it essentially is just to explain her weapon better. I also added an alternate ending that ends up being a little mary-sue I think but I figured I would throw it in there. There also is still the possibility for a sequel but I haven't had any ideas for it yet and I need to rewrite or scrap the rest of my stories so if it's coming it wont be for a while. I think I'm also going to try and draw her and her weapons soon but don't hold me to it, school does start soon and I'm captain of the Honor Guard this year. Thanks so much guys and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>CH 3<p>

Did you read the note above? No? Well read it because it's important to the story. Yes? Beautiful, carry on.  
>Lilliel hurried to the door and grasped the handle. She was surprised when it flew open but she didn't stop to wonder. She flew out the door and down the walk towards the iron gate. When she reached it she found a rusty lock around it. 'Hmmm even though I'm stronger now I highly doubt I can break this with my bare hands...' she thought as she looked around. She came across a thick rusty metal bar laying under a nearby bush and grabbed it. 'Perfect!' she thought as she swung it around a few times to test its weight. She brought it up over her head and slammed it down with all her might on the lock. It snapped into two pieces with a loud crack that resonated throughout the yard. She hurriedly dropped the pipe and glanced around furtively before running out of the gate, sure that someone must have heard the noise and would be coming to investigate soon. She ran through the small yard outside the gate and faltered a little before dashing into the dark unknown forest, knowing it was her only hope.<p>

As Lilliel ran through the thicket of trees she heard rustling, like creatures slithering through the foliage above. She froze, all the thoughts of what terrible things she might encounter in this forest flooding back to her. She shook herself and then moved on cautiously, all the while keeping an eye on the canopy of trees overhead. Soon she saw what looked like a stone wall with a crack, just big enough for her to walk through. As relief washed over her and she sprinted forward to what looked like safety something dropped down in front of her. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a halt. It was silver and had a zipper where it's mouth should be and no eyes. The zipper slowly unzipped and she saw that it's eyes were inside and she shivered. She felt like she was paralyzed as it slowly made its way towards her, in a slinking fashion that almost looked like it was dancing. She started to feel short of breath and her vision blurred a little as memories from her old life that she didn't know she had forgotten filled her head.

Lilliel was sitting in her room watching her television screen as she held a controller in her hands and mashed the buttons mercilessly as she screamed at the animated characters on the screen. The focus was now on the screen as Lilliel saw some familiar and unfamiliar things upon it. A mansion. The inside ruined. A scientist and his apprentices. A girl. Locked away in the mansion. A boy. Doubting whether he can repent his sins. Nobodies. Silver evil creatures. Puppets of Organization XIII. She fell to the ground, moaning, as her head was bombarded with images.

She awoke in a plain white room "Well someone likes color." she muttered as she sat up. She groaned as the headache hit her full on. After it had subsided she briefly wondered whether she had been found and taken back to the mansion-Namine's room was as white as this so maybe she was in another room?- before she stood up and walked to the door. As she stumbled slightly over to the door she heard an unnatural swishing and something didn't feel right. She slowly looked down and gasped at what she saw. She was wearing black boots over tight black pants and a tight black tube top covered by a black ankle length zip up coat. "Oh god." she thought as she groaned. "Not only do I look like a prostitute, I know exactly where I am now." Memories of a dark raining world and a huge castle with thirteen people in black coats filled her head. "The World that Never Was. " she said out loud, a hint of fear in her voice. She was in the castle inhabited by the nobody group called Organization XIII.

**This would be the perfect cliffhanger wouldn't it? But I'm not so evil that I would write a small chappie and then leave you hanging.**

As she walked down the hall quietly and carefully she felt an increasing sense of dread but she wasn't exactly sure she knew why. As she rounded the corner she figured it out. There were vines with thorns everywhere and lightning was flying, along with knives. "You bastard! We were partners! How could you betray me?" she heard a female voice screech. 'Wow. That voice could give anyone a migraine' Lilliel thought as she covered her ears. "It's not my fault you weren't fit and didn't do your part." she heard another voice say. It was an extremely deep and smooth male voice. She looked closely and in the middle she saw what looked like a blond girl with antenna-like hair pieces coming out of her head and a man with pink hair who was surrounded by flower petals, drifting slowly through the air. 'Hmm must be Larxene and Marluxia, members eleven and twelve I think.' she thought. "I hate you! How can you do this to me, even after I kept it a secret that you're gay!" Larxene yelled as she ran at Marluxia with her knives at the ready. In one swift move he whipped his scythe around and sliced her in half. "Oh well I tried to work this out calmly. You brought it on your self." he said dismisively as she faded into darkness. He then turned and noticed Lilliel. Before he could opened his mouth to speak Lilliel turned and fled down the hall. 'Well at least I don't have to deal with Larxene.' she thought as she ran. 'But shit, now Marluxia knows I'm out. They'll be looking for me soon if he isn't already coming after me!' She groaned at the thought as tears started building up in her eyes. She was terrified and upset now as her situation started to sink in.

Her vision blurred with tears, she skidded around a corner and promptly knocked into someone and both were sent sprawling. She gasped as she looked into the cold gaze of..


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

She groaned and wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly looked at the other person. Her electric blue eyes were met by the cold steel stare from none other than The Cloaked Schemer himself, Zexion. She gasped and quickly scrambled to her feet and moved helped him up. "I'm s-so sorry!" she stammered as she put her hand out. He irritably shoved her hand aside and got up on his own and started dusting himself off with an annoyed air. She stepped back a little but then moaned and swayed as another wave of images hit her, head on, with the force of a train.

She vaguely felt a hand grip her upper arm, steadying her before she went down. She pulled herself back to reality enough to look over and see Zexion looking at her. She noticed something strange in his eyes. Was it worry? She didn't have time to contemplate it as the memories tugged her back in and she swayed again. His grip tightened on her arm as he noticed her eyes become clouded again and her balance waver. His hold was hard enough to keep her upright, but still gentle so as not to hurt her. "What happened?" he asked her as her eyes came back to focus and she seemed more steady, still with that unnamed emotion in his eyes. "Nothing. I just... Remembered..." she said quietly and trailed off into thought. She had remembered chatting happily with Ryn (My "twin" Gabby's OC. Pronounced Rin) about how much she loved the character Zexion in their favorite video game, about how she had found fan fictions about him, and about how much she adored him.

"Are you alright?" she snapped back to reality, blushing to see the schemer looking at her. "Oh sorry... I should go." she muttered, clumsily pulling her arm from his grip and hurrying off.

'He must think I'm off in the head now! I can't face him! God, why am I such a clutz and an idiot?...' Lilliel mentally chastised herself as she ate her ice cream, fairly close to tears from embarrassment. She had run off and then, after sitting in a stairwell mentally beating herself up for a while, decided to try to find the kitchen. At times like these she was in need of her ultimate comfort food; Ice cream. After much wandering she found a large door with a sign over head stating "kitchen/dining hall" and she smiled in victory. She had entered to find it empty, which suited her perfectly. She went to the industrial sized fridge and during her raid found a nice big carton of rainbow sherbet. She knew it was safe to eat since it didn't have a tag with a name or death threat on it, like almost everything else in the fridge.

As she slowly emptied the container, spoonful by spoonful, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. She looked up to see a boy with blond mullet and headphones dance in. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. Another wave of memories came this time, more like a movie this time as she was starting to get use to it, although she still did get a slight headache. She was once again in her room with Ryn playing Kingdom Hearts II, except the feeling of the room was complete sorrow. She saw the same boy on the screen except that he was not happily and peacefully dancing around with headphones on, not a care in the world. No, he was screaming in disbelief and agony as he faded into the darkness. She snapped back to reality as a few tears slowly dripped down her cheek.

"Aw Dem-Dem! Your ok!" she screamed as she launched herself at the melodious nocturne. The result was them ending up laying on the ground with her hugging him and crying as she laid on top of the poor water boy, who was now thoroughly confused and surprised. "Wh-what's the matter...?" the poor water boy asked afraid he had done something to offend the mysterious girl, who was bawling her eyes out on s chest. "I-I'm s-sorry D-D-Dem-Dem! I j-just was s-so happy that you-you're okay!" she said. She sat up and wiped her eyes, smiling a little at him to show she was ok now. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the girl who was straddling his waist, still severely confused. "I don't know what you're talking about but as you can see I'm fine, so please don't cry, Ummmm..." he said, stopping because he realized he didn't know her name. "Oh sorry Demy! I'm Lilliel, I was kidnapped from my home by a boy named Riku and then brought to the mansion in Twilight Town. When I escaped I got to the forest outside the mansion and then I started to remember things when I saw the Dusks and I passed out. I woke up in a room here, wearing this slutty outfit, and then I saw Marluxia and Larxene fighting. Marluxia killed Larxene and then I ran off and found the kitchen and was eating some sherbet when you came in. I remembered things about you and..." she said, very quickly, before drifting off at the end. He looked at her sadly. "Wow, you really had it rough." he said as he looked at her apologetically. She smiled and shook her head. "Actually, I am quite happy I got to come here and get away from my old life. It was getting very depressing and I don't know what I would have done if Riku hadn't kidnapped me. Riku saved me from myself." she said. "Well I'm glad you ended up here so I could meet you." said Demyx as he smiled cutely at her. She returned the smile and hugged him. He was still for a minute, as if shocked, but he then returned the hug warmly.

Just then the kitchen door opened. They quickly looked up to see a fiery red head, smirking down at them. "Well Demyx, since when do you have a girl, especially a cute one." he asked with a shit eating grin plastered on his smug face. At that exact moment Lilliel realized how awkward their position must look. She was straddling Demyx's hips and they had their arms around each other in a hug, as they lay on the floor in an empty room. She squeaked and scrambled off Demyx quickly, returning to her chair and shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. They were both blushing furiously as Axel just burst out laughing. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said tapping his head and bending over to get a closer look at her. "Yah okay, whatever." she snorted through a mouth full of sherbet, the blush receding from her cheeks. "Do I get a name to match the pretty face in front of me?" he asked. She snorted again and said "Its Lilliel. L-I-L-L-I-E-L. Got it memorized?" He laughed and turned to face Demyx and then, with a wink, said to him, "She funny, you should keep her." Still cackling he walked out of the kitchen, but not before Lilliel had launched her spoon at the back of his head and missed by a centimeter, which only made him laugh harder and her growl. They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall and around the corner. They looked at each other for a few moments and then also started laughing.

Lilliel walked down the hall quietly, thoughts streaming through her head. She mostly stared at her feet, but occasionally looked up at the person in front of her. Number III, Xaldin, the whirlwind Lancer, was leading her to the Superior's office.

They walked out on to walk way and she gasped in awe. it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen! They were on a metal walk way with arches every few yards. The walls and ceiling were made out of glass and she could see the glowing Kingdom Hearts surrounded by darkness. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, as tiny pink glowing hearts drifted up to the larger heart shaped moon in the sky. They walked through the hall as she looked out the glass walls at the darkness that surrounded them, wondering how far down it was till you reached the city, if the city was even down there at all. The Lancer looked back and smirked slightly. "Having fun?" he asked. She jumped a little and turned to him and said in awe, "This place is more amazing than the game ever could have shown!" He looked puzzled as he asked, " Game...?" 'Oops.' she though to herself and mentally winced at her blunder. " Oh nothing." she said simply,try to nonchalantly cover it up. He still looked suspicious, but shrugged and kept walking.

Once they got to the giant door, with an equally large roman numeral I on it, Xaldin knocked and they heard a deep velvety voice from inside answer, "Come in." Xaldin, without a moments hesitation, opened the door, shoved her carelessly in, and closed it behind her. She looked around to see a white and a black room with a large window as the back wall. It had a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts. She looked to the large desk in the center and saw the Superior, Xemnas, sitting there, fingers laced with with his chin resting on top of them.

She was, once again, hit with memories. This time her wince was so small it went unnoticed by anyone but herself as the memories of the powerful silver haired nobody in front of her assaulted her mind. She was starting to become used to it. As she winced she saw his golden eyes studying her. He stood up, all of a sudden, and walked around the desk. "Lilliel, we would like to have you join our ranks as the mysterious negative." he said. She gasped, thinking of becoming one of them. "May I have a moment?" she asked the man respectfully and he nodded and left the office through another door. She slowly sank into the chair next to her and began to contemplate what joining them would mean. After about a half hour Xemnas returned. "Well? Have you made your decision?" he asked Lilliel, as his bright yellow eyes stared into her electric blue ones. She slowly rose from her chair and nodded as she answered, " Xemnas, I have decided that..."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

"Yes, I will join Organization XIII as the mysterious negative, but I have terms. I do not want to be locked up all day, I want to be able to get out of the castle, with out a guide or guard. In return I will help you reach your goal and get hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts so that you may become whole again. It is a justified objective to just want to be whole again. But I will leave when I deem my role is finished and I am of no further use. When I leave I will be able to walk out, unharmed, and I will not be hunted or chased or watched." Xemnas smirked. "You know how to drive a hard bargain. Alright I agree to your terms," Lilliel smirked "But I have one question. How did you know what our goal was?" Lilliel had already formulated an answer for that, since she knew he would ask it. "Simple logic. If I had lost my heart I would want to get it back. Which reminds me, I'm not a nobody… Right?" Superior smirked again. 'This girl is smart.' He thought "No, you are a somebody but you have a power I have never seen before. Although you are a somebody, you have some traits of a nobody. For instance you can contro matter and energy, essentially. It's a bit like alchemy actually. You also have a weapon which you can materialize with your thought, and it corresponds with your power, like the rest of us." 'Wow. Well that's explains what Riku was talking about when he said powers.' She thought to her self, quite shocked that she held this much power and she never knew. "Number VI. Get her a uniform and start ability training her. Once you think she has the basics bring her to Marluxia for weapon training. You two will trade off with her training until you deem her fit to practice on her own." The superior said, as he got up and walked to the window to look at Kingdom Hearts. She turned to see Zexion standing there and wondered how long he had been there. "Follow me." He monotone. She nodded and walked to the door after his receding figure.

She was in her room again and she was trying on her new clothes. She wore a black corset top with deep blue lacing up the front for decoration and open lacing in the back and lace trim on the edges, and black skinny pants made out of a stretchy material that was extremely comfortable. She also wore the standard black boots and coat. She didn't like the feel of the sleeves so she decided to cut and hem them to about the elbows. She then added her silver bracelet with black carvings to decorating one arm, and the matching bangles on the other arm, along with a matching ring on one hand and three stacked rings on the other. She also put on her necklace that was a black choker with a silver Celtic knot and her ear cuff that connected with a chain to a stud in her second hole and small thick silver rings in her normal hole. Dangling off the cuff were a small black feather, a small blue feather, and two small black chains. She decided that the colors in her hair were too much so she dyed it all to black and left it in a fluffy mane down her back with a blue ribbon tying it together at the end. (It has grown since the beginning of the story so now it's at her mid back.)

Once she was ready she left and walked out to the grey area to meet Zexion. He looked up from his book and his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in her new outfit. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. He turned and walked down the hall, motioning with one finger for her to follow and she quietly obeyed. After many confusing turns and doors they finally stopped at an old oak door with a brass door handle and lock. The schemer took out a matching key, unlocked, and opened the door. He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. Inside that door was the most amazing library she had ever seen, or even dreamed of! It was huge, completed with balconies and many different couches, window seats, and armchairs to sit in with a good book. There was every book ever published, and some that hadn't been published. She stood in awe, just looking around for a while.

Zexion walked up next to her, a slight smile gracing his features. "Do you like it?" he asked, intrigued that maybe this girl was another literature appreciator, like himself. "Oh Zexy this is amazing!" she squealed, turning to him with a huge smile on her face. "Zexy?" he asked, half amused, half insulted. She chuckled and blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she replied "It's your new nickname. I gave some of the other members ones too. Demyx is either Dem-Dem or Demy, Axel is Axy, Luxord is Luxy, and Xigbar is Xiggy. They all kinda sound the same though." He rolled his eyes, still smiling slightly, and said, "Right. Well come on, we need to get started." And they walked to the back of the library where a few extremely comfy looking couches were.

At exactly nine o'clock pm a portal opened in the kitchen and a very tired Lilliel trudged out and over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed all the makings for scrambled eggs, bacon, and jam with toast. She then searched through the cabinets for the rest of the things she needed. Once she had everything she set to work cooking her breakfast for dinner.

She moved to the table with her makeshift dinner and a glass of orange juice. Just then another portal opened to reveal a weary blond bed head. His uniform was caked in mud and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Just then another slow wave of memories hit her about the fifteen year old key blade wielding nobody. Roxas sniffed the air and then looked over at her and her food hungrily. She could sense how starving he was. She sighed and stood up. "Come here, Roxas." She said as she walked over. She unzipped his filthy coat and hung it over a chair, making a mental note to drop it in the laundry room on her way to bed. She made more toast, eggs, and bacon and filled another tall glass with juice. She then turned back to the table and set it in front of the chair he had just slumped into. He immediately started wolfing down his food. She smiled at him and giggled a little as she sat back down. 'Guess he likes my cooking.' she thought happily as she watched him pack it away. He took a moment to swallow his food and say "This is amazing! Thank you…" "Lilliel." She answered his unasked question. He nodded and went back to his food. She also turned back to her own food and started to eat at a pace that made her less likely to choke.

A little while later Lilliel trudged down the hall, with Roxas's dirty cloak draped over one shoulder, and The Key of Destiny draped over the other. She stopped and kicked open the door to the laundry room (Zexion had made her memorize the layout of the castle in their training) and then threw his cloak in. She then opened a portal to the blonde's room. She stepped out of the portal and sat Roxas in a chair. She then took off his boots and pulled of his shirt. What she saw made her gasp, horrified. His whole torso was covered in blood and wounds, some of which looked pretty deep, and he was still bleeding heavily. 'Why didn't he say anything?' she thought to herself, angry that she hadn't noticed sooner. She quickly brought him to the bed and laid him down. She then ran to his connected bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and wet down some hand towels. She then hurried back and set everything next to his bed and set to cleaning off his wounds. Once she was done with his front she flipped him over. He groaned in his sleep as she moved him and she bit her lip, worried. "Come on, Roxas, stay with me." she muttered as she tried her best to help the poor boy. She quickly cleaned off the rest of the blood and cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and bandaged them. She pulled up the covers over the pale boy, laying there lifeless, and dashed out of the room to go find more help. As she ran down the hallways she wondered who she should get. She rounded the next corner and saw Axel walking down it. "Hey there. What are you doing up so-" he started to say but she cut him off. "Axel please I need your help!" she was hysterical and he could see it in her eyes. A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she thought of Roxas. "What is it? What happened?" Axel asked, suddenly serious. "It's Roxas! He's very badly injured!" she explained. "What? Where is he?" he asked and she could see that he was scared. "He's in his room. I did what I could for him but I don't know…" she trailed off. Axel opened a portal and they both rushed through. They ran out of the portal and up to his bed. He looked very pale. Axel cursed under his breath and pulled off the blankets to assess the damage. He saw all the bandages, some with blood starting to seep through, and cursed again. As he opened a portal and picked up the limp boy he said "Lilliel thank you. If you hadn't noticed no one else would have. I'm going to take him to Vexen. Just try to get some sleep, ok?" She muttered a quiet 'yes' as he stepped through the portal. She stood there for another minute and then opened her own portal.

As she stood in her shower the next morning she tried to stay awake. She had been so worried about Roxas she could hardly sleep, and when she was able to fall asleep her dreams were filled with blood and corpses, Roxas's on top of them all. She turned off the shower finally and walked into her room. As she walked in she noticed Roxas sitting on her bed. He looked up at her and blushed, seeing her in only a small towel. "Hey Roxy. How are you feeling?" she asked, completely disregarding the fact she was only wearing a small towel. "Great, thanks to you. Vexen said it was a close call and if you hadn't found me I would have faded back into the darkness. Thank you" he said from his spot on the bed, as she went behind her changing screen. She came back out, fully clothed, and smiled at him. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had known that you died because of me." She said as she walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why? You barely know me." He questioned her. "I know you a lot better than you think." She muttered. He looked at her confused but she just smiled and shook her head. He shrugged and said "You are one strange girl." She laughed and hugged him. He slowly hugged her back, cautiously at first, but then relaxed into it. That was what Zexion saw when he walked in, the two of them hugging on her bed. He blushed and cleared his throat. Lilliel broke the hug as she thought to herself, 'Man, why do I always get caught in positions like this?' and turned to him as Roxas blushed. "Hey Zexy. What's up?" she asked. Roxas snickered at his nickname, but quieted down at a look from the cloaked schemer. "It's time for our training session." He said and Lilliel stood up. "Alright. Sorry Roxy but I have to go. Unless… You want to come with us?" she asked him hopefully. Roxas smiled and said "Sounds like fun." And the trio walked off.


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

CH 5 ½

Now that she had a good handle on her powers from Zexion, he had decided that it was time to turn her over to Marluxia for her first training session. Lilliel was fairly worried considering her first encounter with Number XI. "A-are you sure I'm ready? I mean I don't want to rush anything. You know what? Why don't we go back and work on my powers some more, I don't feel completely confident with-" "Lilliel," Zexion cut off her babbling with a slightly irritated sigh. "You don't have to worry. Marluxia is perfectly well mannered, especially compared to some of the other member you have already met and got along with fine. Now hurry up, we're almost there."

As they rounded the next bend they came upon a large room with a large window as one wall and several pillars around the edges. The walls and floors were covered in cracks, scorch marks, and other signs of battle. This was obviously the training room. Then where was... "I see you have finally arrived." came a smooth voice from behind Lilliel. She whipped around to see Marluxia leaning up against a pillar behind her. "Marluxia." Zexion acknowledged before turning back to Lilliel, "I trust you can find your way back to your room from here?" She nodded in response and he left.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Marluxia asked with a smile as he walked over to her. "Uh o-ok." Lilliel squeaked as he walked up. Marluxia sighed and then growled, "I hope you aren't a wuss." This made Lilliel mad, as she was in now way a wuss... Unless it came to medical needles. Those she hated and would scream like a little girl around. "What is your power?" Marluxia asked her, as he circled her, sizing her up. "E-energy and matter!" she said firmly, trying to sound less weak and scared then he made her feel. "Alright, close your eyes. I want you to picture something for me," Marluxia commanded and after a moments hesitation she did so. "Picture your power," he gave her a moment and then continued. "Now picture it in the form of a weapon. What do you see?" he asked her as he watched intently.

"I see two knives, each as long as my forearm... slightly curved... and their shape reminds me of a flame... they have loops on the end of the handle... The knives come off the grip and are attached by a sharp metal whip... They are energy charged... Almost electric." She said slowly as she pictured them. "Good, good, this is excellent. My old partner dealt in knives and electricity so I know just how to train you." At the mention of Larxene, Lilliel shivered a little. "Now I want you to picture something else for me," Marluxia continued. "Picture yourself holding those weapons." Lilliel did as she was told and then after a few quiet moments she felt a weight in her hands.

She gasped and opened her eyes to see the exact same knives she had pictured, sitting in her hands. "Beautiful..." She murmured in awe. She couldn't believe these elegant deadly weapons were hers and hers alone. Marluxia looked on in approval and said. "That should be good for today. Practice bringing them out and putting them away and just get a feel for them and we will meet back here again, same time, tomorrow, ok?" "Alright!" she cheered, looking up from her blades to the man in front of her. Marluxia smirked a little and then turned to leave. "Marluxia..." he turned back to Lilliel. "Thank you." She said with a smile and he smiled back. "You are welcome."


	7. Chapter 6

CH 6

*Time Skip*

It had been almost a week and Lilliel was adjusting to her new life happily. She was good friends with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and even Xigbar, although he had tried to get in her pants a few times while drunk but she had immediately shut him up with a swift boot to his face. Marluxia wasn't too bad either but sometimes his high and mighty attitude got a little too much for her. Even so she still thought about Riku when she was alone in her room, and sometimes she would even be drawn so dee into thought and it would take one of her friends a bit of work to snap her back to reality. She wondered if he was looking for her. It would make sense since he kidnapped her in the first place. If he was looking for her was it just because she was a weapon to their cause? Well she wasn't going to stand for that. She was a person, not a weapon, and would be treated as such.

She walked down the hall towards the staircase that led out of the higher part of the castle, which was more of the residential area, and down into the lower part of the castle that was used for battles. She knew she could have saved time and just taken a portal but she liked to walk through here. It was peaceful and quiet because no one ever came down here, save for the lower class nobodies that acted as a security system. They never had a reason unless there was an intruder. She walked through the dark and creepy rooms, just listening and becoming one with the quiet and darkness.

As she finally got to the entrance she realized she didn't know what she wanted to do today. She had finally been given full access to all the worlds. She had been able to go out into The World That Never Was whenever she wanted, because of her contract, but had only been able to go to other worlds on missions with her friends. Now that she had mastered her power enough and learned enough combat skills to hold her own she was allowed to go where ever she liked.

After some thought she decided to go to Twilight Town. She had heard about it from Axel and Roxas. They go there many days after mission but she had never been able to go. They sat atop the clock tower and watched the eternal sunset, while eating sea salt ice cream.

She sat atop the clock tower, her legs dangling off the edge, an ice cream in her mouth. As she surveyed the town she saw a clump of trees off in the distance. They seemed oddly familiar... It was then she noticed it. The big old mansion behind the trees. The same one she had escaped from a little more than one week ago. "No way..." she whispered, horrified. How could she have forgotten that it was in Twilight Town? Now she understood why she was never allowed to come here and get ice cream with Axel and Roxas before. "So you noticed." said a smooth voice behind her. The voice was one she easily recognized, after all it was the same one that filled her dreams every night. She turned to see a cloaked figure. 'Wait this can't be Riku...' she realized suddenly, 'This guy is too tall and his voice is too deep...' She was now confused as he certainly wasn't part of the organization. 'Who is he?' she thought to herself as she slowly stood up and threw her ice cream off the tower. She had a feeling she would need both her hands. She flicked her finger and a small wave of energy pushed his hood off his head. The stunned man under the hood resembled Xemnas greatly... but at the same time also Riku... She decided to try something and lifted both hands. As she did so she saw him tense. She narrowed her eyes, focusing all her heart on seeing who he was at heart through his energies. This was hard as she was still working on her powers. All of a sudden the Xemnas look alike was gone and in his place was Riku.

She slowly put her hands down and gasped.

"What... Did you do...?" he asked in wonder. She slowly walked forward, ignoring his question. She didn't know why but she felt relieved and happy to see him and so terribly sad for leaving him. She felt tears drip down her cheeks and she flung her arms around him. "What happened to you?" she cried. He seemed shocked at her reaction but hugged her back. "I did what I had to so that I can help my friends and win this war." he said, as he rested his head on top of hers, still hugging her. "I was worried about you. I'm so glad you're ok." he whispered, pulling her closer still. She didn't know why he was acting like this and she was reacting similarly as they didn't really know each other but it made her happy and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, and tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter. "No! I wont lose you again!" he said fiercely. "Riku stop! Let me go!" she said desperately, now getting confused and scared. She didn't want to have to hurt him but it seemed like he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon. "No!" he hissed, still holding her like his life depended on it. She sighed sadly and focused her energy. A second later he was ripped off her and thrown against the wall. She looked at his surprised and obviously hurt face as he sat crumpled at the base of the wall behind him. She started crying again and whispered, "I'm so sorry." as she cupped his face in her hand. She then walked into a portal behind her as she dropped her gaze to the ground, releasing him as she walked.

She looked up as the portal was closing and wished she hadn't. He looked so unbearably sad, it was like she had just killed half of him, as he lay broken on the ground. She watched as he reverted back to his new form. She couldn't bear it anymore and she fled through the dark passage.

As she stepped out of the portal she made to her room she saw someone else. It was Axel. "Have fun on your first day out? Listen Xemnas wanted me to- Lilly what's wrong?" he asked, just noticing her tear stained cheeks. She shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry but please leave, Axel." and she tried to move to her bed, but found him blocking her way. She looked up at him and he just pulled her into a hug. His hug reminded her of the one she had shared with Riku just a few minutes before, and she hissed and shoved him off, stumbling away. "Lilly what's wrong? Don't give me some bull shit about how it's nothing because you wouldn't shove me away like that unless it was something!" he said, his voice raising because he was worried. "I never said there was nothing wrong. I just don't want to talk to you about it." she hissed, angrily. "Just go away." she ordered, sitting down on the bed and pulling her knees up to her, She rested her head on her crossed arms on her knees in her way of saying 'back the fuck off'. Axel took one last sad look at her and left. Before leaving though he whispered, "When or if you want to talk... Find me."

The superior had decided to give her an extended vacation after everyone had tried and failed to get her back to normal. They had decided that the best thing for her was to just relax and have time to her own. While moping around and trying to avoid every one she had found a new power. Invisibility. After dodging the fifth person on her way out to the kitchen she had finally decided to take her power to a whole new level. After much thought she had figured that if she can control matter essentially, she should be able to make herself invisible.

She stood atop the clock tower, once again, but this time she was invisible. She replayed the events of two days ago in her head, over and over. She heard foot steps behind her and whipped around, momentarily forgetting she couldn't be seen. She saw Riku walk up and pull his hood down. "Lilliel... What happened to you? Why do you choose those hateful unfeeling creatures over me? I guess you still don't remember your real life..." he whispered, staring out at the sunset. 'My real life? Was there... One before the one he took me from...? Well that would make sense considering I'm suppose to have known I had powers, and even the fact I have powers in the first place... That settles it. I'm going to talk to Xemnas.' she decided. Before she left she walked over to the sullen boy sitting on the ground. She quietly bent down and kissed his forehead. She then turned and ran for the edge of the building, making herself able to be seen as she ran. She flipped off tower, looking at Riku's astonished face as she turned in the air. A split second later he came to his senses, scrambling up he yelled, "NO!" and rushed for the edge. As he looked over the edge he saw her fall backwards through a portal, smiling up at him.

"Superior, It's Lilliel. May I come in?" she asked from outside of the office door. "Come in." said the silky baritone voice of Xemnas. She entered the room and walked up to the desk. "Superior." she acknowledged with a slight incline of her head. He gestured to a chair in front of his desk as he said "Lilliel, I trust you are feeling better now? We missed our mysterious negative in action. It's nice to see you talking again." "Yes I am feeling much better, thank you." she replied respectfully. "I have something to ask you. You may not want to tell me but I find it very important to know since it is about me." she said, looking straight into the powerful Nobody's eyes. "What is it you would like to ask, my dear?" he said softly. "I would like to know of my real life. Not that sham that Riku took me from. The one I was created in and was meant to be in."


	8. Chapter 7

CH 7

Xemnas sighed. "I knew you would ask eventually. Follow me and we will restore your memories." he said as he got up and walked around the desk. They both walked into the dark portal he had opened. They walked out into what seemed to be Vexen's lab. Just as she thought, the Chilly Academic himself walked around a bookcase. "Superior," he inclined his head slightly. "How may I be of service?" he asked. "It's time." Xemnas simply stated. Vexen looked surprised and intrigued. "This should be interesting." he muttered, rubbing his hands together. "Come here and take your cloak off." IV told her, and she complied. She sat down on the metal table and looked around. She saw many shelves full of potions and serums, multiple tables covered in weird instruments, and an enormous cylindrical tank filled with a faintly glowing green substance. She shuddered and turned to see Vexen going at her neck with a large needle full of a bright purple goo. She screamed as he injected the thick substance into her body. It burned and stung as it moved through her body. Her stomach started churning and she threw up. Her head was pounding and spinning and the pain got so bad she couldn't bear it anymore, and she passed out.

She was watching memories moving rapidly around her and she could make out some features. Battles, darkness, light, nothingness... She was in a castle unlike any other she had ever seen, so then why did it feel so familiar...? And then she saw her. The Empress of All. She was wearing a beautiful black and white kimono with blue trim and accents, tied in the front and elegantly draping off her slim shoulders and opened slightly around her legs. Her fluffy black hair was half up, half down and she could see the edge of a silver crown from her position. She had an air of power to her as she strode down the hall, head held high, her heels tapping quietly on the marble floors. Lilliel had a sudden urge to see her face so she ran in front of her and gasped at what she saw...

"This can't be..." she whispered as the Empress walked right through her, after all she wasn't really there. She turned and followed the the empress into her chambers. The Empress closed and locked her door after her, but not before Lilliel managed to slip in first. The young woman in front of her turned to face the shadowy room and said, "Thank you for coming here, Riku." as Riku stepped from the shadows. He still wore the black cloak but he had the blindfold off, revealing his beautiful aqua eyes. "Of course, Empress." he said respectfully as he bowed. She chuckled at him and said, "Come on Riku! You should be able to address me normally!" He smiled as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other hand as he kissed her. "Sorry, Lilliel."

"So it is true... That really is me..." Lilliel thought, shocked, as she watched the two people in front of her move to the couch by the fire and sit down. Once they were seated the Memory Lilliel spoke. "Riku, I need your help with a very important matter." Riku looked curiously at her as he spoke, "What is it? I will do what ever I can to help." the empress smiled. "Thank you. I am being hunted and no one here is safe. If I stay here I will fall and so will the rest of the worlds. I need to get out and hide for a while, let it die down. It would be better for me to leave for a little while then to leave forever, don't you think? I am just trying to think of the best option..." she said as she stared into the fire. "I know what I need to do. I am going to have Ansem and his apprentices lock my memories and implant knew ones, of someone else in me and put me in her place. You must find a way to feed me information about what is going on with out it seeming out of the ordinary and without me knowing about you. do you understand?" Riku nodded. "Once you feel I know enough you need to bring me back and hide me somewhere safe while I regain my powers and memories. Teach me everything and then have Ansem put my memories back." Riku was speechless. After a minute he managed to get his voice back and he said, "I WILL keep you safe, and I WILL make sure that this all goes smoothly. You deserve that from me after all the trouble that I made you go through this past year or two." They got up and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Now we must find Xemnas."

**Just an fyi, this memory is placed right after the end of COM. I know that there isn't this much time in between COM and when Sora gets his memories back, and yes I know that a bunch of them should be dead, but I couldn't bear it! It's all for the story folks so suspend your disbelief for me please or find a new story if it bothers you that much, just PLEEEAAASE don't flame lol **

Lilliel woke up from her memories with a jolt. She felt like she was floating and everything looked warped and green. Then she realized that she was in the huge cylindrical tank that she had seen earlier. She let out a blood curdling shriek that was lost in the strange liquid. She then thought of something. How was she breathing? She reached her hand up to touch her face and found out three things. 1) A sort of bubble was around her mouth and nose with a tube coming out of it. 2) Her arms were COVERED in IV's and tubes and 3) when she looked down she saw that she was naked. She summoned her knives and smashed the tank and fell out. She pushed herself up and pulled the mask off. She started pulling the IV's and tubes out of her arms and growled at the pain. She looked around and saw a clean white sheet laying, folded, on a cot. She quickly picked it up and tied it around her body as a makeshift dress. She then turned and left, knives still in hand.

She certainly was a fearsome sight as she walked down the hall, dripping blood from the IV's and Tubes and also from where she had cut herself when she fell out of the tank, clothed only in a sheet, hair messy, eyes red from the effects of what ever Vexen pumped into her, and two electric knife whips in her hands. So needless to say when Axel, Demyx, and Roxas walked around the corner, happily chatting, and saw her they stopped dead, screamed, and scrambled back down the hall. She sighed and flicked her hand and they ran right into a portal she had opened right in front of them, and fell out of the portal in a heap right in front of her. "Jeez, calm down guys. I'm not gonna kill you." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Wh-wh-what happened?" Demyx asked her, stammering in fright. "Yah we were told y-you were on a big mission and wouldn't be back for a while!" Roxas squeaked. "Yah, or e-else we w-would have come to find you if we knew you were being tortured!" Axel added in quickly, backing up his friends. She laughed and said, "I wasn't being tortured! Man guys, calm down!" she giggled, but then became serious. "I was getting my memories unlocked. Now I need to find one of the top six nobodies." and they set off down the hall.


	9. Chapter 8

CH8

The four of them rounded a corner to see Zexion walking down the hall, back to them. Lilliel turned to the three boys behind her and said, "I have to talk to Zexion. I'll catch up with you guys later." she then strode off down the hall to catch up with the Cloaked Schemer. "Zexy!" she called down the hall. He turned and saw her and his eyes widened at her appearance. "Lilliel? You're already out of the tank? If I had know you would be out this soon I would have come to get you and brought some clothes." he told her. His expression then turned puzzled. "Who let you out?" he asked her. She laughed sheepishly and spun one of her knives, which was still in her hand. A look of comprehension dawned his features. He shook his head but she saw a small smirk cross his face. "Anyway, I need to talk to you, but I would rather have some proper clothes on first. Come on." and they walked into a dark portal.

They walked into her room and she started talking about her memories while she got changed, not even bothering to go behind the screen. She looked over her shoulder as she was lacing up her top and saw him looking fixedly at his knees, a bright red blush covering his face. "Zexy? What's wrong?" she asked him. "Your getting changed.." he mumbled to his knees. She laughed and said, "Oh come on! You already saw me naked in that tank!" He just shrugged and looked at the wall. She rolled her eyes and finished getting changed.

Once she had finished putting on her normal uniform she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She suddenly had an idea and she pulled out a few hair products and a blow dryer and flat iron and set to work.

After a few minutes Zexion walked over to the open door to see what was taking so long. He froze when he saw her. "Empress..." he muttered to himself, eyes wide in shock. She looked at him as she finished tying her hair up and said "What was that?" he seemed to snap out of it and said, "Oh never mind." She shrugged and walked into a portal she had just opened.

"So essentially I had met Riku when I went down to Destiny Islands as a kid, then I left, grew up, inherited the throne, met Riku AGAIN, fell in love, became regular for a year, forgot everything, learned it all back without knowing it was real, was brought to Twilight Town, got kidnapped by you guys, and then you all trained me and gave me my memories back, correct?" "Essentially, yes." They were in the library and Zexion was helping her make sure she understood all of the information and memories that were just forcibly unlocked.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself. "Well I have stuff to do so I should be going." she said as she stood up, but before she could do anything else Zexion had called up an army of Nobody's and his lexicon, saying, "I'm afraid you can't leave right now. You must stay and talk to the superior." That made her angry. "I was promised that I could leave whenever I wanted to if I was a member, and god damn it I will!" she said, her power growing in her anger.

She was so angry that her power was making her hair stand up on end and her knife whips had materialized in her hand and were crackling with electricity. Her eyes were glowing a crazy bloody red as she glared at Zexion.

She saw him twitch and she lunged at the Nobody's, knowing if she had been a second slower they would have attacked her. She spun around and beat off as many as she could, her power and anger growing together. Finally she reached her limit and she exploded in anger, a wave of power rippling out from her, destroying all the nobodies and slamming Zexion so hard against the wall that he blacked out. She then dropped to her knees, drained from the last attack.

She took a deep breath and staggered back up, knowing someone was probably coming to find out what the commotion was. She opened a portal and quickly walked through.

She was sore and in trouble. She had walked through the portal to end up in Marluxia's realm and been attacked by him. She had just barely got away, but not unscathed. Her arm was torn up by his scythe. She had managed to knock him through another portal she had opened under his feet and she fled. She had a hard time not getting caught by everyone who was prowling the corridors, along with a bunch of Nobody's. Eventually she had made it down through the castle to the main doors.

She was now running through The World That Never Was, cradling her hurt arm. She had her hood up but she doubted that would help much. It was mostly because of the rain. Just then she heard movement behind her. Someone had jumped down behind her. "I found you." said the figure, as she whipped around, eyes wide. She gasped seeing...


	10. Chapter 9

CH 9

She turned around to see the outline of Riku. Even with his hood up she could still tell it was him. She knew that voice and posture anywhere. She gasped and hugged him, knocking his hood off in the process. She looked up at his face and said, "Oh Riku, I'm so happy I found you! My portals aren't working and I had no idea how I was going to get to you! Come on let's-Ugh!" she stopped mid sentence because of a sharp burning pain in her stomach. She looked down to see his Way to Dawn sticking out of her abdomen. She coughed and blood splattered out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. "Wh-why Riku?" she croaked. She watched in horror as Riku changed into Zexion. He had tricked her. He pulled out what had been the Way to Dawn and was now a normal katana, but she could see poison on it. She started too feel dizzy and she dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Lilliel, but it was orders. I'm sure I would feel sorry if I had a heart, but I don't so I can't say I feel anything. Once it was clear you weren't going to obey us any longer Xemnas said to dispose of you." he crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "You should be thankful it was me who was sent to do this task. If it had been anyone else you would have been tortured greatly. The poison that is now invading your blood stream and traveling around your body numbs any pain and is fairly quick. You should be unconscious any second now and dead in..." but she didn't here the rest of his sentence as she blacked out.

ALTERNATE ENDING

She turned around to see the outline of Riku. Even with his hood up she could still tell it was him. She knew that voice and posture anywhere. She gasped and hugged him, knocking his hood off in the process. She looked up at his face and said, "Oh Riku, I'm so happy I found you! My portals aren't working and I had no idea how I was going to get to you! Come on let's get out of here!" Riku nodded and quickly summoned a portal just as they heard a shout. They turned to see Roxas running to them. "Lilliel! Lilliel wait! Please I'm not after you!" Roxas shouted as he dashed over to them and then stopped in front of them, panting. "Roxas..." Lilliel acknowledged warily. Roxas looked up at her and what came out of his mouth next shocked both Riku and Lilliel greatly. "Let me go with you. I learned some stuff about myself too and I don't want to be in the organization any longer." Riku looked to Lilliel for her answer as she studied Roxas. "Alright..." she slowly said and Roxas beamed.

"Man, loosing two friends in one day, I'm a lucky guy." The three whipped around again to see Axel standing there. "No one is going to miss us." Roxas stated sullenly, turning back to the portal and entering. Lilliel watched sadly as Axel shouted, "That's not true! I would..." She gave Axel an apologetic look before whispering "Goodbye... Axel..." They stood there for a moment before she burst into tears and threw herself onto Axel. He caught her, surprised, but then hugged back and quietly whispered back, "Goodbye, Lilly. Take care of Roxy for me." They broke apart and Lilliel looked into his eyes and nodded before turning to Riku. "Let's go." she said firmly and he nodded as they followed Roxas into the portal, together again.

**_~FIN~_**


	11. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


End file.
